Not another ouran story
by Backlash Button
Summary: "You did things to me that i didn't want." "You made me do those things!" (m for language)


**Music is my life. The lyrics are my story.**

I rolled over on my bed, i was bored, but then i wanted to sleep. I was starting a new school. Ouran PRIVATE academy. Ever since my dad met this woman at the sore, hit it off, and 2 years later ended up getting married, and then we found out she was rich. Not a small fortune, but a fucking multi-million company loaded! My dad was shocked, but that didn't change how he felt, my dad is a pure heart, never cheated, even when my real mom did. I never really understood why, but the day she left, she hugged me, and said "Never forget who you are." and thats the last time i saw her, i still get postcards, emails, letters, and pictures of her and the swedish man she left my dad for, he wasn't bad looking, but come on, she was married, with a kid, and a husband who loved her. But anyways, back to the situation at hand. My new mom wants me to go to the school she went to, and also, she owns most of the video game industries, i was literally a fish out of water, a step-mom thats filthy fucking rich, and loves video games, thats AMAZING! But my mom liked video games too.

I would only go to the school, but on ONE, condition: i get to wear the boy uniform. The girls uniform was ok, wait, scratch that, it was FUGLY. I look like an over grown baby chick, and i don't look good in yellow, the only yellow i like is on Pikachu, he's so KAWAII! So anyways, my new life is about to begin. I'm still trying to understand, why my full blooded european mother left, my full blooded hispanic father, for a swedish man, and leaving me, a half eurican-american, i was quite pissed off, but hey, thats life, and my dad just happened to attracted a wealthy japanese woman who loves me, i love her too, she bakes cookies. I stare at my 'HELLO KITTY' clock, "It's only 11:30?!" i shouted and sat up and clapped my hands. "Fuck yeah." i mumbled and got out, my german shepard, who i named Sebastian Flufferman, looked up from the edge of my bed and lays back down. I got out of bed, i was just in a bra and panties because someone turned on the heat to Sahara Desert, i was sweating up a hurricane.

I went through my closet, of never ending clothes. I designed it myself, my step-mom wanted to make it all pink, and frilly, and pink, and all girly. My closet was a ocean blue, it had a fish tank installed in the middle, with different fish that i knew from "Finding Nemo" and fish i didnt know of. I layed on the bean bag chair, and relaxed, and started dozing off, then i felt something licking my hand, i opened one eye and Mittens was there, my adorable black kitten, that has one green eye and one blue eye, he was the only one with white paws, and they looked liked mittens, it was so fricken adorable, so i basically mauled my dad to buy him fo me, i gave him the cute look and he was sold. I picked up mittens and yawned and got up then went back to my bed. I lied on the bed and set mittens on the remaining pillow. I stared at the ceiling, i had it made like in "Spirited away, when the babies room changed from day to night, my step mom made that possible. Was there something she couldn't do? Yes. And that was keeping her liquor down, i know that because i witnessed it first hand, all i got to say, is i'm never eating waffles infront of her. Ever.

I began to wonder how it would be like, in a private school. I've always went to public school. I yawned and started dozing off, i then felt pressure on the bed, and a yawn, then a lick on my face.  
Sebastian, sleep." i said, and i bopped him on the head, but he layed his head on my stomach, and we all fell asleep like that.

...OOO...

I was asleep in my bed, until the cutains were open. "The light! It burns!" I pulled the cover over my head, and groaned. "Miss Astin, it's 7:50, your late for school." my maid Fuyuki said, i yawned and sat up, slightly blinded by the light. "I layed out your clothes Miss Astin." Fuyuki told me in japanese, "Fu-chan, i told you just call me Ash-chan or Ash-kun." i told her in fluent japanese which i learned since my step mom hired instructors, but my hispanic accent was noticable, along with my tan. I looked at Sebastian and mittens, and every morning, all of us ended up in a strange position, i was either almost off the bed, on the other side, or hanging, same thing for Sebastian, but mittens always was on him curled up. How this happenes, the world may never know. I went to the table in my room and started to get dressed. "Do you need help binding your chest my lady?" Fuyuki asked, i shook my head and she left. I binded my chest, i decided to go as a boy, since i look like one. I stand 5'8, i have black hair thats cut to below my ear but looks good on me, hazelish brown eyes, tan, but not too tan, its just right. I binded my chest, it was easy since i did this normally, so i don't have to wait in line at restuarants.

I went to the bathroom and combed my hair, then brushed my teeth, while listening to "My shiny teeth and me" while trying not to choke on the tooth brush and tooth paste. I put powder on my nose and finished my daily routine. When i went back in my room, Fuyuki was setting up my breakfast, while Sebastian and mittens were eating. "Your breakfast is ready Miss Astin." i pouted. "Fu-chaaaaaa. I told you already. I'm not eating till you start calling me Ash-chan or Ash-kun." i folded my arms and pouted. "My la- i mean _ASH_-chan. Please eat, you father and mother are waiting down stairs for you." Fuyuki finally said it and i started eating. It was my favorite, french toast filled with banana cream, waffles with blueberries, strawberry milk, buttered toast, and fresh strawberries. I ate happily, and soon finished my food.


End file.
